bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4
Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4 is a new game for the PlayStation Portable. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. The new characters from Paragoomba, Goomba, Coach. Bradly1203 (Talk) Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater, and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash. New Features New features include customising your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Controls Modes Grand Prix Time Trials .VS. Balloon Battle Coin Runners(unlockable) Story Mode(unlockable) Boss Battle ---- Drivers Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4 includes 43 total drivers (19 standard drivers, 24 unlockable drivers and 30 bosses) They are smallest and largest list from the order of weight classes: Small, Medium, Large. There are 15 Mini Boss and 15 Boss. Standard Drivers Baby_Mario_Artwork_2.png|Baby Mario Speed: 2.75 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 2 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.75 Small Baby_Peach_Artwork_2.png|Baby Peach Speed: 3 Acceleration: 1.75 Drift: 3.5 Handling: 3.75 Off-Road: 3 Small Baby Daisy Artwork 2.PNG|Baby Daisy Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 2.5 Handling: 3.75 Off-Road: 2.75 Small Koopa Troopa Artwork.JPG|Koopa Troopa Speed: 1.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3.75 Off-Road: 3 Small Toad_MKDS.jpg|Toad Speed: 4 Acceleration: 3 Drift: 2.25 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 3.75 Small MKDS_Shy_Guy.png|Shy Guy Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 3.5 Small Bradly_Artwork_2.png|Bradly Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Medium Shawna_Artwork.png|Shawna Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 2.5 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 2.5 Medium Kayden_Kart_Artwork.jpg|Kayden Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 2.5 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 3.5 Medium Yoshi_MKDS.png|Yoshi Speed: 3 Acceleration: '''3.75 '''Drift 2.5 Handling: 3.25 Off-Road: 2.5 Medium Birdo_Artwork_2.png|Birdo Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: '''3 '''Handling: 4 Off-Road: 2.5 Medium Diddy_Kong_Artwork_3.png|Diddy Kong Speed: 3 Acceleration: '''4 '''Drift: '''2 '''Handling: 3 Off Road: 3 Medium Wario_MKDS.png|Wario Speed: 4.5 Acceleration: 3.25 Drift: 2.75 Handling: 1.75 Off Road: 3.75 Large Waluigi_MKDS.png|Waluigi Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 4.25 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3.25 Off-Road: 0.75 Large Donkey_Kong_MKDS.png|Donkey Kong Speed: 4.5 Acceleration: 2 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 2.5 Off Road: 2.75 Large Bowser_MKDS.png|Bowser Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3.25 Drift: 5 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 2.75 Large King_Boo_Artwork_2.png|King Boo Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 2.25 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 3 Large Petery_Piranha_Artwork.png|Petery Piranha Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 3.75 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 3 Large Mii_Artwork.png|Mii Speed: 3 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 4 Handling: 4 Off-Road: 1.5 Any Unlockable Drivers Baby_Luigi_Artwork_2.png|Baby Luigi Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Small Toadette Artwork.JPG|Toadette Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 3.5 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Small Skelerek_MKDS.png|Dry Bones Speed: 2 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 4 Off-Road: 3.5 Small Blooper_Artwork.jpg|Blooper Speed: 2 Acceleration: '''3.5 '''Drift: '''3 '''Handling: 3 Off-Road: 3.5 Small Lakitu_Artwork.png|Lakitu Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 3.5 Small Paragoomba_Artwork.png|Paragoomba Speed: 3.7 Acceleration: 7 Drift: 7.5 Handing: 3.7 Off-Road: 3.7 Small New Driver Goomba_Artwork.jpg|Goomba Speed: 6.2 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 2.5 Handing: 6.2 Off-Road: 6.2 Small New Driver Boo_Artwork_2.png|Boo Speed: 3 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 2.5 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 3 Small MKDS_Daisy.png|Daisy Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: '''2.5 '''Drift: '''4.5 '''Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 3 Medium Bowser_Jr_Artwork_3.png|Bowser Jr. Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Drift: 3 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 3.5 Medium Hammer_Bro_Artwork.jpg|Hammer Bro Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Drift: 3 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 3.5 Medium Kamek_Artwork.jpg|Kamek Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 3.5 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 3 Medium Dixie_Kong_Artwork.jpg|Dixie Kong Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 2 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Medium Metal_Mario_Artwork.jpg|Metal Mario (character) Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 3.5 Handling:3.5 Off-Road:2.5 Medium Kritter_Artwork_2.png|Kritter Speed: 2 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 4 Medium Tiki_Goon_Artwork.jpg|Tiki Goon Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 2 Drift: 4 Handling: 4 Off-Road: 2.5 Medium Dry_Bowser_Artwork_2.png|Dry Bowser Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3 Drift: 4 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 4 Large Rosalina_Artwork_2.jpg|Rosalina Speed: 3 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 4 Handling: 4 Off-Road: 1.5 Large Funky_Kong_Artwork.jpg|Funky Kong Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 1.5 Drift: 4.5 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 3 Large Queen_Bee_Artwork.jpg|Queen Bee Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 3 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Large New Driver Wiggler_Artwork.jpg|Wiggler Speed: 1.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 3.5 Large Coach_Artwork.png|Coach Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 4 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 2 Large King_K.Rool_Artwork.JPG|King K.Rool Speed: 3 Acceleration: 4 Drift: 2 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Large MKDS_R.O.B..png|.R.O.B. Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Drift: 3.5 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 2.5 Large Unlocking Criteria Bosses Karts Unlocking Criterion Items On Item Tracks Itembox.jpg|Item Box 200px-CoinSM3DL.png|Coins Retro Items BananaPeel.png|Banana Blooper_3D_Land.png|Blooper Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Boo 1000px-BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill GreenShell.png|Green Shell ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Mega_Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom 1000px-Super_Mushroom_SM3DL.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell BlueShellSpiked.png|Spiny Shell 1000px-StarFlip.png|Star SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf Thunder_Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Bananas TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shells TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shells 1000px-TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushrooms 1000px-Chain_Chomp_MKW2!!.png|Chain Chomp 20111028000056!Lucky7-MK7.png|Lucky 7 POW.PNG|POW Block 1000px-HeartSMSJ.png|Heart Cape_FeatherSMWWii.png|Feather Special Items Random Special Items Only the Mii. New Items image.jpg|Spike 1070014-buzzybeetlenew_large.jpg|Buzzy Beetle 1eea2db633c4122e6d67ed0980f6dfc4.jpg|Boo Mushroom Poison_Mushroom_SM3DW.png|Poision Mushroom New Item Description Courses Nitro Grand Prix Retro Grand Prix Special Grand Prix Battle Courses Unlocking Criteria Gallery BKSM4_Congratulation_Screen.PNG|Congratulation Screen Screen_Selection.PNG|Screen Selection Trivia Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Games Category:PSP Games